buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armorknight Bahamut/@comment-4641180-20140824065211/@comment-24965906-20140827112758
OBJECTION!!!! Sorry, there's a bit of a problem with your, Kaos Phoenix, list of "Why Gael Khan 'failed'". And as a person who plays Khan and uses him as a Buddy Monster, most of your 'fails' you say he has, aren't. 1. " You have to sacrifice two monsters to get him out." - Danger mostly plays with an open Centre, so most monsters are on the side. However, unless your Opponent focuses on destroying other cards on the sides, thereby wasting either resources and attacks preventing his summon. It's actually not that hard to acheive his conditions reasonably in a normal Buddyfight...Bahamut and Khan both require four cards to be sent to the Drop, two monsters aren't hard to get, and all monsters except Size 0 would drop anyway since Bahamut is a Size 3, so it's only the ease of starting the Call the difference between the two, which, like I said, isn't too apart. Plus, you can call to Centre to defend, or to the side, where your Opponent has to go out of their way to destroy the Size 3 4 Crit monster, thereby defending you from said assault. 2. "His board wipe usually doesn't do much." - Subjective per situation. Sometimes, it doesn't do much, although it does raise the question of why call him if your opponent's field doesn't have 2 or more monsters on their field, which makes the player the problem and not Khan. Against Soulguard, instantly removing a Soul is good, even against Sieger, which this can drop first Sieger to no Soul and destroy Spartand (they won't always have a Dragoenergy clone). Then you're opponent has to deal with 4 crit, possibly along with 2 crit weapon and Size 0. Which can be a death sentence in one. 3. "Being a duel dragon doesn't help as his archetype is undersupported." - True for now, but most Danger World cards don't care for archetype/attribute in the first place, as most just require an open centre or low life. Duel Law isn't helpful, I understand. But 'Armorknights' support is monstly monsters, which won't really help a Size 3 Bahamut, plus the Spell Support are two cards. Arguably two good cards, but two cards in comparison to almost the rest of Danger World's cards. 4. "Duel Dragons didn't need a size 3 in the first place" - Every archetype/Attribute got a Size 3. We were bound to get one at some point. And you just said Duel Dragons are undersupported, so why are you complaining about a card. And there is no rule about mixing Armorknight Size 0s with Gael Khan, plus Weapons. 5. "Being at 10k makes him pretty easy to hit due to 7ks only needing a dragoenergy clone to hit." - Okay, first, you would, in your situation, enemy would waste a Counter card and/or a Link Attack trying to destroy Gael Khan, which is the same amount of effort as you said it would take to destroy Bahamut (8k plus energy clone). So that's not eligible. Two, most Worlds won't have access to 7ks that aren't Size 2 or 3 themselves or are buffed in some fashion, unless they are, ironically, Danger World. After Gael Khan dies from the attack, what comes after is either nothing, an Impact or a Weapon and Monster attack. Of course, Khan has his flaws, every card does. But one cannot expect to compare Bahamut to Khan in the same light, as they both serve different functions at different moments in the match, Khan ends games and Bahamut preserves them. It'd be like comparing a Sword and a Shield. And with a player's skill, almost any card can be excellent. In short: Khan does not fail like you suggest. Comparing Bahamut and Khan on paper, or any two cards that don't have the exact same effect, is impossible because each card has a specific method to be played. As to whether people would eventually Link Khan and Bahamut together after testing, depends on the rest of the support we get in the Extra Booster. Rant/Cross-Examination, over.